


Destiny Island Kindergarden

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Kingdom Hearts in School [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 1st grade, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, BASICALLY A COMPLETE SCHOOL AU, Highschool AU, It's really dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The KH gang in Kindergarden</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

Two twin brothers, Roxas and Sora, were sound asleep. That is, until Sora woke up to the alarm clock. The young boy cracked open his eyes and smiled. "ROXAS!!!! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARDEN!!!" Sora cheered from the bottom bunk.

Roxas mumbled a "Shut the fudge up, Sora." and fell off the top bunk. "COME ON! GET DRESSED!" Sora screamed, he had slept in his clothes, and ran down stairs where their adoptive mom, Cloud, was cooking. "I know, sheesh." Roxas mumbled and pulled on his shoes as he hopped down stairs. Leon, their dad, and Cloud were already packing their lunches, Sora was digging into breakfast and ended up choking on an egg. "Sora, don't die." Roxas said in annoyance as he hit his older twin's back. After the two finished their breakfast, they grabbed their book bags and ran outside, at least, Sora did. Roxas trailed after him quietly as Sora greeted his friends, Kairi and Riku, at the end of the sidewalk. "I'll race ya!" Sora shouted to Kairi and they ran off. Riku stayed still until Roxas came by and they began to walk together, content with the silence.

As the four kids walked into Destiny Islands School, Grades K-12, they looked at the schedule. Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were in the same classes as their friends from pre-school. Axel, a red haired pyromaniac, Hayner, a rough n tough little boy, Namine, a quiet and nice girl, Pence, a smart boy who loves food, and Olette, the surprisingly amazing comic relief of the group.

"Hello, you little shi- I mean, children. I am Vexen and I'll be your academic professor." An ugly old man said with a sneer.

The kids stared at him and Sora rose his hand.

"What?" 

"Are you a pedo?" Sora asked. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Sora! He has to have a white van to be a pedo!" "Oh yeah." Sora mumbled. "He does have one!" Axel screamed from the window and pointed to a white van with a license plate that said PHOGO

"HE'S A PEDO HOG!' Sora shrieked and clunk to Kairi. 

"I AM NOT GODDAMMIT IT MEANS PHD OR GET OUT!

All the kids went "oh" and looked at him. One by one, they trailed out of the room. "What the hell are you kids doing?" The principal, Xemnas, asked. 

"We had to get out since we didn't have a PHD." Riku answered as he trailed after Roxas.

"Saix? Fire Vexen."

"On it." Said the Vice-Principal Saix.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decides to give Valentine's Day gifts

It was a bright and happy morning. The air smelling like chocolate, chocobo's screeching, and a certain silver haired kid saying to his crush;

"You need to die."

 

Roxas froze as he ate his ice cream. "Why?"

"I like you and I don't know how to tell you and if you were dead I wouldn't need to tell you."

"You just told me."

"Fuck."

"Language."

"Duck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku doesn't know how feelings work. Roxas just doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I SHALL DO ALL THE GRADES


End file.
